


the ire of an iron giant

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Battle Scenes, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Massage, HighSpecs, Ignea, Injury, Spoilers, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Ignis is still adapting to his loss of sight and has to have some help from a certain commadore.Second chapter: There are intimate ways of saying 'thank you'.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ignis, to your right!” Aranea’s voice broke through the roar of battle. The ground trembled beneath the heavy footfalls of the iron giant. Ignis did a flip out of the way. His boots landed in thick, overgrown weeds.

The daemons were making too much ruckus, a cacophony of dirty laughter from the goblins and the metallic clamor of the giant’s armor.

Ignis repositioned himself and tried to focus, to take in every sound that might identify each daemon’s location. He felt something scratch the back of his legs and swung around, sealing its fate with his polearm.

“Aranea, to your right!” Ignis thundered as he heard the pop and sizzle of a fire bomb. How many daemons were there? Too many these days. They had had years to form in crowds, to thrive in the open where once there had been sunlight to drive them back into their hiding places. 

They came in hordes now, and it could be dangerous to undertake such missions alone. Aranea liked to come along with him for the following rest period they shared together.

Ignis didn’t listen for her take down of the fire bomb. The iron giant was closing in again. He leapt for its weak spot, dodging one of its fists. The air sucked around the swing. He rolled on his knees a few yards away.

He stood his ground as the iron giant thudded across the plain toward him. He swung out, chipping at its thick armor. 

Behind him, a blade slashed the air. The padding of small goblins ceased as Aranea joined him in tackling the giant. Years of experience before he had lost his sight combined with sharpened senses after helped them break through its armor. Only through memory could Ignis recall what their red cores looked like, and he pierced it with a dagger.

But not before the giant’s blade swung and clipped him on the shoulder. He flew back, landing hard on a patch of worn earth. 

The iron giant gave a roar, and he could hear it sizzling back into the ground, the ichor bubbling around it. He tried to back away so he didn’t get soaked , but the sharp pain in his shoulder halted his movements. Blood dampened his shirt and coat.

Glass shattered, and a potion cooled the heat around the wound.

“That needs more than a potion,” said Aranea, and he felt her fingers curl around the front of his coat. She hauled him to his feet. “C’mon, let’s find a haven. There should be one nearby.”

He ran behind her, ignoring the throbs of pain that followed his every movement.

“It still works,” said Aranea, her boots scraping against the rock as she climbed. Ignis followed. 

Fewer havens held their protection since Lady Lunafreya’s death. Her powers were waning, the magic flickering out of havens one by one, like grids in a city shutting down.

“Sit down,” said Aranea. “I’ll take a look at that.”

She eased his coat off his shoulder. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt so she could peel it gently from the wound. 

“That’ll leave a scar,” she said.

Ignis didn’t say anything. He had so many scars to show for all his battles, and the ones on his face told the worst story of all.

Aranea snapped another potion, and the treatment tickled against his skin, so cold it burned. 

“Still bites, doesn’t it?” asked Aranea. “You nearly had that giant. Too bad it got in the final hit.”

He heard the swish of water in a bottle, and a few minutes later, a damp cloth touched his skin. As it traced over the wound—which had mostly healed and no longer bled—Ignis hissed through his teeth. It took everything in him not to wrench away.

“Doesn’t look so bad once you get the blood off.”

“But it’ll still scar.”

“Yeah.”

“No matter.” Ignis finished removing his shirt. A few minutes later, something soft smacked against his lap. He lifted it, the fabric unfurling. A shirt—nothing special, but it was dry and didn’t stink of blood. “Thank you.”

“Be more careful, would you?” Aranea sounded amused, and there was something else in her voice. Exasperation? No, _concern_. “You’re one of my favorite hunting partners.”

Ignis smiled. “And you’re one of mine,” he confessed. 

“Good. Think you can cook something while I set up the tent?”

He tested his shoulder. There was some pain, but mostly the wound had started to itch. “Certainly,” he said. “Thank you for your help.” He could manage, and it was no thanks to her. Later that night, he would have to thank her—every inch of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the no-smut of chapter one, I wouldn't read this one! 
> 
> If you wanted more, continue on~

Ignis laid out his bedroll beside Aranea’s. For a while, the two were quiet. All around them, daemons roared—none of them too close, but Ignis could pick their sounds up from great distances. Nearby, insects buzzed against the tent’s canvas, moths wanting to burn themselves on the illumination of the lantern inside.

“It’s too quiet,” Aranea grumbled.

Ignis chuckled. “Hardly. Would you like to make our own noise?” He moved closer to her on his knees until he could reach out and stroke her leg. She had already discarded most of her armor and excess clothing. He smoothed his palm downward to one of her feet and began to massage it, scooting a little further so he could knead it in his lap.

She let out a satisfied moan. “I didn’t know I needed that,” she admitted. “But are you going to be okay? Doesn’t that hurt your arm?”

“I’m doing much better now.”

“If it gets to be too much, you can stop. Here, get the other one real quick, otherwise it’ll feel left out.” The heel of her right leg landed on his thigh. He pressed his thumbs into her arch and toward her toes. “Damn, that feels nice.”

His wound throbbed dully. She had been right—the massage had aggravated some of the pain. But it would heal more smoothly thanks to her quick work with the potions. Not wanting to anger her if she found out, Ignis relaxed his left hand to his side and slid his right up until it rested on her thigh. The rest of his body followed until his ear was level with her bent knee.

“Oooh, nice.” Aranea hummed as he lowered his lips to kiss the inside of her thighs. 

“Simply showing my gratitude,” he murmured before he brushed his lips against her other thigh.

“I could get used to helping you if this is the pay off.”

He smiled and tucked a thumb under her shorts. “May I?”

Her response was to lift her legs so he could peel them off, along with her panties. Taking care not to send a sharp pain through his shoulder, he moved his hands to each of her thighs, relaxing them there as he lowered his head between them. His tongue teased at her, caressing to stimulate first and then to pleasure after. He tasted her as she grew wetter, felt her throb for him. She gasped as he teased her clit, her fingers curling into his hair. 

She cried out from satisfaction. He felt the orgasm ripple through her. As she came, she raised her hips up and let it coat his lips. He licked it off as he straightened his back. His erection pressed against his boxer briefs, summoned to attention by the sound of her lovely voice breaking through the stillness of the camping site.

Ignis felt her shuffling on her bedroll. A hand caressed the area near the healing wound. He felt the heat of her breath and heard the smack of her lips as she blew it a kiss.

“Let me do something for you,” she insisted.

“Ara—”

“Shut up and let me.” Her fingers ran a path down his chest. His cock responded to the electric feeling sent shuddering in her wake. Her lips graced his skin, leaving a trail from his bellybutton downward. She freed his erection and continued her path to the tip of his dick.

Ignis closed his eyes tight and groaned from pleasure.

She cupped his balls with one hand, massaging. Her free fingers curled at the base of his cock as she let her warm mouth surround him. Her tongue teased the length of him, sucking just enough to tantalize him further. He rested a palm on the top of her head and threw his head back. Strands of his hair fell from their carefully maintained place. His moans replaced hers from earlier, a sound that—if not for their remote location—surely would have brought them more attention than desired. But out here, unlike in the crowded apartments of Lestallum, they could be as loud as they pleased, with no bedsprings or thin walls to tattle on them.

Aranea brought him closer to release until he came in her mouth. She licked clean the tip of his cock before she let go. 

She crawled over his legs and sat beside him on his right, lower her head to his uninjured shoulder. 

“I meant to thank you,” he admitted. “But it seems I’m to get a treat out of this as well.”

“I’d say the night’s still young, but you look worn out.” Her head moved, lips brushing against his neck. “How do you feel?”

“Tired but content. Thank you.”

“Good.” Ignis could hear the smile in her voice. “Next time try not to get yourself hurt.” She nudged him with her shoulder.

He chuckled. “I’ll do my best.”

“Promise me we’ll finish what we started when we get back to Lestallum, once you’ve healed.”

“Of course,” he said. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not every inch, but Ignis is still healing and I get overly realistic sometimes about those matters. There's always my fic 'Refinement' for further Highspecs smut that's a little more centered on Aranea's pleasure. ;D 
> 
> I mostly continued this because I thought about how he's start covering "every inch" and...well. This was the result!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, didn't want to write any sex...I wrote this shortly after writing smut with these two and just...didn't feel like a repeat. so this whole thing is kind of short. 
> 
> not sure if I'll post the smut I wrote, probably not.


End file.
